How the Rain Speaks
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: Emily is tired of fighting Hotch. Can he convince her that he really can show love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amigos!!! I wrote this up earlier today and thought I'd share it with you guys and gals. Ive been reading a lot of storie where Hotch hurts Emily, but then he runs back to her and she's quick to forgive him. Well I'm tired of that!! Prentiss is a strong woman, she needs to fight back!! So in this story she's going to be a little harder for Hotch to be forgiven (if he i decide to have him forgiven at all) I know! im so mean!**

**Enjoy! (hopefully!)**

* * *

The warm spring night surrounds her as she walks through the pouring rain. The only sound is of the water droplets crashing onto the pavement. Emily Prentiss sighs as she walks the crowd less street, the neon lights of the bar signs dancing across her drenched raven colored hair. She doesn't know what time it is, and she doesn't really care. All she knows is that she's falling apart. Her compartmentalization skills are great, but they can only do so much. She thinks about _him_. Aaron Hotchner, the man who managed to tear down her final wall, only to shatter her heart into oblivion. She shivers as the rain continues to soak through her clothes. Her mind wanders to the conversation she had before rushing out of his apartment.

***

"_Aaron, I can't do this anymore. I want to help you so badly, but I can't take the hurt anymore." she looks at him, waiting for a reaction. He just stands there, eyes glued to the floor. She sighs heavily and takes a small step forward._

"_So that's it'? You're not even gonna try and talk to me, to work this out?" she asks, hurt and anger beginning to grow in her. He slowly shakes his head and raises it to look at her. His eyes are full of guilt and sadness. _

_Her heart drops to the ground with a sickening thud that only she can hear. She takes a step back, towards the door. _

"_I'm sorry Emily, but what you want, I can't give to you" he quietly says_

"_Because you don't even try to!" her voice has risen to almost a shout. "I'm not asking you to marry me Aaron! I'm not even asking you to have a relationship with me! All I'm asking is that you let go of the guilt and anger and give me a chance to prove to you that you still know how to love. You say you can't give me that, but you haven't even tried!" By now she's practically in his face, her eyes laced with anger and sorrow. He doesn't look at her, afraid to meet her gaze. _

"_I'm sorry" he whispers._

_Emily clenches her jaw as she shakes her head furiously "Fine, Aaron, fine. I don't want to leave, but I'm not going to stand around while you drown yourself in self pity and guilt. Foyet is dead and gone. Hayley's gone, and she's never coming back, but Jack is still here and he needs his father now more than ever. If you can't try for me, then try for him. Try for Jack. If you can't do it for him, then maybe you really have forgotten how to love." she finishes bitterly, her eyes filling with tears._

_He stares at her, shocked by what she said, as she storms out the door. _

_***_

Emily doesn't even bother to hold the tears in now, and they fall freely, disguised by the now gentle fall of mother nature's own tears. She looks around to see where she is.

_Great _she thinks _I'm not even close to my place. _However, she does see that she has come to a stop in front of the lake. She makes her way to a bench that is sheltered slightly by a large tree. It provides a nice umbrella effect against the rain. She just sits there and gazes upon the lake. Each drop of rain hits the water with such elegance that Emily cant help but stare in wonder and amazement at how something so simple could be so incredibly beautiful. She sits there for a while before deciding to finish the walk home.

When she gets home, she shrugs out of her coat, laying it on the back of her armchair. For the first time that night she looks at the clock on her wall, and discovers it to be 1:00 a.m. She shuffles up the stairs and enters her bedroom with a tired sigh. She strips off her soaking wet clothes and turns on her shower. She lets out a moan as the hot water hits her freezing skin. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion rushes over as tonights events finally catch up to her. When the water begins to run cold, she knows it time to get out.

Emily wanders into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. Plopping on the couch, she cuddles into the corner, wrapping herself in a blanket as she does so. Soon she's succumbed by sleep.

Hours later Emily is awoken by a pounding at her door. She blinks her vision back to normal before she gets up to possibly commit murder against whoever thought it would be a good idea to knock on her door at 4:00 a.m. She freezes when she see who it is.

* * *

**Well....review already!! ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy folks! Here's the second chapter! Thank you so mucch for all of your incredible reviews! I hope to respond to all of them by tonight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily opens the door reluctantly "What do you want Hotch?" she asks with an exhausted sigh. She sees him cringe at the tone of her voice.

"I want to talk to you."he says in a matter of fact tone. "May I come in?" his voice now laced with nervousness.

She looks at the ground and he knows she's having an internal argument. Finally she looks back up at him. Her eyes are full of uncertainty and pain. "I guess." she says as she opens the door wider and walks back inside. He follows her in and shuts the door quietly. She goes back over to the couch and sits in the corner. Hotch debates where he should sit, he decides that the couch, opposite of her would be best.

"Emily, I want to apologize. I-" she cuts him off before he can say anything else.

"Hotch, stop apologizing. I'm tired of hearing it. You say you're sorry, but then you go and do it all over again." she doesn't even bother hiding the bitterness in her voice. He winces at that fact. He lets out a sigh and scoots closer to her.

"Emily, I want to fix this. I want us to work. Please, just tell me what I need to do." he pleads at her.

She shakes her head slowly "No Hotch, there is no us." she looks up at him with sad eyes. "Us died the minute you let me walk out your door."

Hotch felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. "Emily, please, let me fix it" he can feel his eyes burning. Emily closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"You can't. What's done is done and it can't be changed or taken back. I'll still be there for you and Jack, but only as a friend." she opens her eyes slowly and he sees tears forming. "Love is a two way street, Aaron. You have to give a little and take a little. I've given you all that I have, and now there's nothing left for you to take. I tried to pull you out of the dark, but instead I just managed to tangle myself up in the darkness with you. The only difference between you and me Hotch, is that I was able to get myself out. I saw what I have to live for and I got myself out of there. There's still hope for you, that I know for sure, but you and I are done." she chuckles darkly "Not that we ever started, really"

Hotch is speechless for a moment. He tries to take her hand but she pulls away, as if his touch burns her. "There's nothing I can do?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Emily shakes her head. "No" she answers as she stands. "I think you should go now." she says quietly, but with a force that cuts into Hotch like a knife. He stands and looks at her again. "I know you are tired of hearing this, but I truly am sorry, for everything." with that, he opens her door and leaves her apartment.

She waits a few minutes to make sure he's gone before she lets the tears consume her.

* * *

**Short one I know, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**You know the drill people, push that green button!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'm sorry i haven't responded to all of them, I'm doing the best I can, so I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I don't really know if i am or not. Let me know please! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch felt as if he could barely breathe. _God Aaron, what the fuck did you do? _He had the most perfect woman a guy could ask for, and he'd gone a fucked it all up. _Damnit! _He punches the closest thing to him, which happened to be the wall. _OUCH!!! Holy mother of God ouch!! _He winces at the pain and examines his hand. _Yep, that's probably a fracture. _

Thankfully, Jack is in bed fast asleep. Hotch doesn't think Jack should have to see him like this. _God, what's Jack gonna do when he hears about Emily? _He sighs and goes into the kitchen to get a drink. He immediately reaches for the scotch, but decides against it.

_I need to find a way to get Emily back. It can't be too late. I need to find someway to prove to her that I love her. But how? _He goes into jack's room and just watches him sleep, hoping that an idea will come to him. Jack is curled up into a ball right in the center of his bed. Hotch gets back up and makes his way into his own room. He doesn't even bother taking off his clothes, he just plops down on the bed, shoes and all. Soon, he is engulfed by sleep.

A scream rips through the apartment as Hotch shoots out of his bed and runs to Jack's room. The boy is sitting in his bed, crying hysterically.

"Jack, hey buddy what's wrong?" Hotch asks frantically. Jack just cries louder. Hotch goes over and holds jack closely.

"Buddy, what can I do?" he questions the wailing child, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"I. want. Em'ly" Jack manages to stutter out in between sobs. Hotch shuts his eyes for a second, then reopens them.

"Jack, bud, Emily isn't here right now" he says quietly. This only causes the boy to cry louder. Hotch tries to think of something. He carries the weeping child into his room and grabs his phone. He hits the speed dial with Emily's number on it.

_Please pick up, please,please pick up _he silently prays

"_Hello?" _she doesn't sound awake or happy.

"Emily! It's Aaron. Listen please don't hang up. Jack had a nightmare and I can't calm him down. He says he wants you." he pants into the phone. The line is silent for a minute.

"Emily?"

"_Put him on" _she whispers

"Em'ly?"

"_Hi baby, did you have a bad dream_?"

"Yeah. Miss Em'ly, why aren't you here?" he questions her suddenly

Emily pauses, trying to decide how to answer so he'll understand. Before she can get the words out of her mouth, Jack speaks again.

"Did you and daddy have a fight?" he asks, innocence glowing around every word that he speaks.

Emily is shocked at the awareness of the boy. "_Yes sweetie, daddy and I had a fight_."

"Are you still gonna come over 'lot?"

"_Not as much as I have been, but you still have my card, right_?"

He nods his head as if she can see "Yeah, it's under my pillow, nice 'n safe."

"_That's good sweetie. You know that if you ever have a problem or if you just want to talk, that you can call me anytime._"

There's a pause, then "Em'ly, did I do something wrong? Is that why you and daddy are fighting?"

If Emily's heart wasn't already shattered, that sentence did the job. She could feel the tears begin to run down her face. "_No baby_" her voice cracks "_you didn't do anything wrong_. _Daddy and I are just having a hard time."_

"Okay, I gotta go asleep now Em'ly" the little boy says, oblivious to the depth of the conversation he just had.

"_Alright sweetie, sweet dreams." _she can hear the phone being handed over and before she can hang up, _he _answers.

"Emily?" he asks, caution clear in his tone.

"_Yes." _he cringes at her tone, it's sharp and harsh. Nothing like the warm and loving voice that he knows.

"Thank you, for helping jack." he says quietly

"_Of course, I told you I'd still be there for him." _there's a pause_ "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go. Goodbye" _and then she's gone. Hotch feels another piece of his heart break off.

"I have to fix this. I will not lose her." he says firmly to the silence of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!! I'm so happy that you guys like this :] This chapter is divided between both Emily and Hotch**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Emily sighs as she sets her phone back down on her nightstand. Looking at her clock, she sees it's 3:30 in the morning. She groans as she rubs her eyes. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday, so she doesn't have to go into the office. She lays back down and tries to sleep.

For the second time that morning, Emily finds herself shooting up in bed at the sound of her phone ringing. She finds her phone and answers quickly, not bothering to look at who's calling.

"Prentiss" she answers sleepily.

"Good morning my raven haired goddess!"

"Morning Garcia" she says unenthusiastically. She glances at her clock, 9:30 a.m.

"What's wrong sugar muffin?" Garcia asks suddenly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Emily lies, hoping her freakishly perceptive friend wont pick up on her dejected tone.

No such luck.

"Come on Em, talk to me. Don't make me call in re-enforcements." Garcia threatens. Emily groans. JJ. If anyone could get Emily to talk, it was her. It's like she had the rope of truth or something.

"No, no, don't call her Pen. I'm just having a rough time right now, but I'll be fine. I promise." Emily bites her lip, waiting for her friend's reply.

"Well okay. Are you sure you don't need to talk?" she asks

"I'm sure Pen, but I know who to call if I do." Emily answers warmly

"Alright, well I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye" she hangs up the phone and gets out of bed. She fixes some coffee and starts a hot shower.

An hour later she's curled up on her couch, cup of coffee and her latest book interest in her hands. She stays like that for a few more hours until a knock on her door interrupts her peace time. She gets up and goes over to it, only to find her two best friends standing outside her door.

"Let us in Em. Don't make me use JJ's door kicking skills." Pen shouts. Emily sees JJ roll her eyes.

She sighs and opens the door. In Pen's hands are movies and magazines. In JJ's are tubs of her favorite kinds of ice cream. She steps back and lets them in, avoiding both pairs of eyes that are burning into her. They go into the kitchen and set the stuff down. Garcia goes over to Emily and sits her down on the couch.

"Em, tell us what's wrong." she says softly. Emily still refuses to look at her. Garcia looks at JJ for help, worry spread across her face. JJ walks over and grabs Emily's chin, bringing her face up so she's looking at JJ square in the eye.

"Emily, I love you with all of my heart, but this closed off thing just isn't gonna work. We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong, so I suggest you make it easier on yourself and just tell us, because judging from the look in your eye, you want to tell us." JJ's hand drops down to Emily's as she sits down on the other side of her. Emily lets out a depressing sigh and leans back, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I ended things with Hotch. Not that there was a "thing" to end, but I just couldn't take the hurt anymore. So, I told him that he needed to get over the guilt or I would leave. He didn't even fight for me." she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. JJ and Garcia exchange a look and JJ wipes the tear away. Emily leans in and JJ wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Garcia says as she strokes Emily's hair. She gets up and puts in "Bride Wars" then grabs a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. JJ puts a pillow in her lap and Emily lays her head down on it, laying her feet across Garcia's lap. They stay like that for the entire movie. As the credits begin to roll, JJ glances down and finds Emily fast asleep.

* * *

Hotch reaches for his ringing phone

"Hotchner" he answers in his no nonsense agent voice.

"You better fix this." JJ's voice is harsh, he winces away from the offending object.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know how, JJ. She told me that it couldn't be fixed."

"That doesn't mean you don't try." she says sternly. "You love her, right?"

"Yes, I do." he answers immediately.

"Then why would you even consider not trying to fix it?" JJ shoots back.

The line goes silent.

"Fix it Hotch, or so help me God I'll unleash all sorts of hell on you. And I wont be the only one."

"I will"

* * *

**Review please! They are very much appreciated! I might post the next chapter later tonight depending on how people react to this chapter. Sooooo let me know about hat as well! **


	5. Chapter 5

****

Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Once again, I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter, so let me know what you really think okay? I would very much appreciate it!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch spent the entire next day planning. He knew how he was going to try and get Emily back. Dave agreed to let Hotch use his cabin, and Jessica agreed to watch Jack while he went a set up. So now he is at the cabin preparing for tonight. Emily is coming at 7:00 p.m. She thinks there's a team BBQ. By the time he finishes, it's 6:00. So he goes and gets ready, practicing every line as he goes. He hears the door bell as he finishes up brushing his teeth. He opens the door and sees her face fall immediately, but her almost impenetrable mask switches on just as fast.

"Hotch" she says politely as she steps into the cabin. "Where is everyone?"

"They're not coming." he states matter of factly, watching every reaction and emotion he can. She stops suddenly and turns to him.

"I'm sorry, did you just say they're not coming?" she asks, confused.

He sighs and takes a step towards her. "They're not coming Emily, because there was never a BBQ."

Realization dawns on her and a fire is lit in her eyes. "Unbelievable! I can't trust any of you, can I?" her tone is like ice and her words sting as she attempts to leave. Hotch grabs her arm and she faces him.

"Get your hand off of me" she says with a venomous tone, her eyes full of rage. He immediately removes his hand but steps in front of her.

"Emily, please, just stop for a second and listen to what I have to say." the fire in her eyes fades a little when she hears his tone."Please?" he pleads at her. Her eyes drop to the floor and she bites her lip. Finally she nods and she walks to the other side of the room. He sighs in relief as he goes over to her. He holds out his hand. She stares at it for a second, then up at him.

"I know you don't trust me right now" he says to her softly "but I'm hoping you'll take one last chance on me." he nods toward his hand. She stares for another couple of seconds, then slowly reaches up and takes it. He leads her to the back door. The moon is sitting up high in the darkened black sky, safely wrapped in a blanket of stars. Hotch flips a switch on the back of the house, and Emily lets out a gasp.

There are Christmas lights wrapped around almost every tree and there are some that form a path. She turns to look at him, he does the same and he grips her hand tighter as he begins to walk down the path. They walk in silence until they reach a nice sized gazebo. Different colored Christmas lights are strung around the polls and railing. Hotch leads her into it and stops in the center. Turning to her, he takes both of her hands and brings them up to his chest.

"Did you do all this?" she asks quietly as she looks around in wonderment.

"Yes, for you." she looks back at him now, eyes guarded and unsure. "Emily, words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am that I hurt you. I was so caught up in my guilt, so used to having you around that it never really occurred to me that you would leave. That you cared that much about me." She opens her mouth to speak, but he silences her quickly.

"Let me finish Em, this is important." she nods, allowing him to continue. "When you told me to leave your apartment a few nights ago, I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out. You might not feel the same way about me anymore, but I need to tell you how I feel." he takes a breath and stares into her eyes.

"I love you. I love you with everything I am, and everything I hope to be. I'll love you to the end of the earth and back again. I'll love you until the last beat of my heart and with the last breath in my lungs. I'll love you when you're happy and I'll love you when you're sad. When you've fallen to the ground, broken into pieces, I'll love each piece until you're healed. I'll love you when you're mad, and when you think the world has turned against you. I love you for your faults and for your perfections, because to me, those are one in the same. I'll love you when the sun stops shining and when the stars fall to our feet. I'll love you in the burning heat of summer, and in the freezing snow of winter. I'll love you in the house by the warmth of the fire, and I'll love you in the middle of the street as the rain comes crashing down upon us. I'll love you until the end of time, and for all eternity. And I hope, with all of my heart, that you'll love me too, forever and always." he searches her face for signs of any kind, and when he reaches her eyes, he sees tears forming. He closes his eyes as his heart falls a little lower.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to make you sad." he whispers, dropping her hand as he starts to walk away.

Emily blinks a few times before she realizes the warmth on her hands has gone away. She turns and sees Hotch walking down the steps. She races after him.

"Whoa hey wait!" she grabs his arm and spins him around. He looks at the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes. She cups his face and makes him look up.

"Hotch, look at me." he still stares at the ground "Aaron, look at me." she says firmly. He finally does. "I thought I told you to stop apologizing." and then she leans up and presses her lips to his. He doesnt respond at first and she starts to pull away, but then he laces his hand in her hair and brings her mouth back to his. The kiss is deep and full off emotion. When they break apart to breathe, they're both smiling.

"Thank you" he says to her, running his thumb along the soft skin of her cheek.

"Mmm for what?" she questions opening her eyes

"For listening" he answers as kisses her again, softly this time, but just as passionate.

"Thank you" she says against his lips. He pulls back and looks at her in confusion. "For what?" he asks

"For making me listen" she replies. He chuckles and pulls her into a hug. They stand there for a while, just taking each other in. He breathes her in, vanilla, brown sugar and coffee. He loves how she smells, it's one of his favorite things about her.

"Come on" he puts his arm around her and pulls her tight. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asks as they enter the cabin. She stops suddenly, he freezes and turns to her. "Too soon?" he wonders

"No, it's just..." she hesitates, searching for the right words "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have done all of _this _if I wasn't sure. I love you Emily Prentiss, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she gives him a wide grin and kisses him gently before whispering "I love you too"

He gives her a huge smile, busting out both dimples. Emily feels her knees go weak. "Okay hot stuff, let's go home." Hotch feels his heart swell when she says that. "Sounds fantastic" he replies as they head for their cars.

"My place?" he asks before opening her car door for her. She nods in agreement and he kisses her, she smiles into his lips.

"Okay, you need to stop that before I pull you into the car and lock the doors." she mumbles almost incoherently after he pulls away. He laughs huskily "Is that a promise?" he leans in to kiss her again, but she puts a finger to his lips.

"We need to get home, then we can continue this." she says. He sighs over dramatically, but nods none the less. "Fine. Do you need to stop by your place first?"

"No, my go bag is in the trunk" she points her thumb towards the trunk.

"Okay, so I'll just see you at home then" he steals another kiss and shuts her door before she can respond. She chuckles to herself as she watches him get in his car.

"Goof" she mutters, smiling to herself as she pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

**Did i rush it? Let me know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry i didnt update yesterday, reality got in the way :p Okay, so funny thing happened this morning. I was laying on my couch writing this when my dog started harrassing my other dog, i meant to yell his name (which, coincidentaly, is jack) but instead i yelled HOTCH!! I recieved a strange look from both my dog and my mother. Haha anyway...I was battling with myself trying to deecide whether i wanted to continue this or not, and i went with yes! sooo let me know what you think! This is all just fluff, btw.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they get to his apartment building, Hotch practically leaps out of his car and goes to Emily's. He gets her bag and had her door open before she even has her seat belt off.

"Wow, that's impressive" she says as she slides out of her car, Hotch immediately pulls her in for a kiss.

"I missed you" he whispers in her ear. She lets out a chuckle and looks at him

"We were only apart for ten minutes" she tells him, grinning in amazement

"I know, I'm just afraid that I'll turn around and you wont be there anymore or something." he says quietly, stroking her hand with his thumb. Emily's face softens and lifts his chin so he's looking at her.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she assures him before leaning in to kiss him. He responds immediately and kisses her back fiercely, letting go of every negative emotion for the moment and just focuses on her soft, coffee laced lips. He drops her bag and places his hands on her hips, pressing her up against the car, she groans in response. Her fingers lace in his hair and she pulls his head in closer, deepening the kiss further. Eventually they pull apart, their lungs screaming for air. They stand there, foreheads pressed together, for a little bit before Hotch leans down and picks her bag up.

"Come on, let's go" he smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders pulling her tight against his side. When they get inside, Emily grabs her bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she says, placing a gentle kiss on his lips

"Do you want some coffee?" he asks, admiring her nicely formed ass as she walks towards the stairs.

Looking over her shoulder, she gives him a smirk and replies "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I guess I don't" he answers, but she's already out of sight.

An hour later, they're sitting on the couch watching NCIS, there's a marathon on USA. Emily is curled into Hotch's side, his arms are wrapped around her protectively. She laughs when Gibbs slaps Dinozzo on the back of the head after catching him goofing off at the crime scene. Emily leans over so her mouth is next to Hotch's ear.

"You know, he's only doing that to impress Ziva" she whispers, eyes still glued to the screen. Hotch shivers as her breath heats up his neck. He turns and looks at her. The room is dark except for the light from the television, which hits her face perfectly. The shadows dance across her face and her hair shines with beauty. She catches him watching her and faces him, her eyes a deep chocolate. Hotch has gotten lost in those eyes countless times and he feels it happening once more.

"What?" she asks, cocking her head to the side

"You're just so beautiful. I don't think you realize how beautiful." she smiles shyly and blushes, though he can't see it. He reaches out and runs his fingers along her skin. Her eyes close as he runs his finger over her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally, her lips. His finger leaves a fiery, tingly path on her skin, and makes her senses overly aware of his close proximity. He finishes his patterns by leaning in for a kiss. He kisses her forehead, nose, chin and then her lips. The kiss is deep and powerful, full of the passion that they both feel for one another. Emily laces her fingers in his hair as he moves forward, laying her down on her back. One of his hands cups her cheek while the other moves under her shirt, rubbing unknown patterns across the heated skin of her stomach. She moans in delight and sneaks her tongue in his mouth, starting a battle for dominance which, to Hotch's surprise, she actually wins. His hands begin to move north and she pulls back. He freezes and looks at her. Her face is flushed and she's struggling to return her breathing rate back to normal.

"As much as I want to continue this, I think we need to slow down." she tells him. He nods in agreement and sits back up, pulling her up with him. They return to their original position and try to watch the show again, but both of their minds are somewhere else.

They sit in silence for a while until Hotch notices Emily has fallen asleep, he smiles and softly nudges her shoulder. She groans and mumbles something incoherent. He sighs and rolls his eyes at her, smiling to himself. She is too adorable! Yes, SSA Aaron Hotchner used the word adorable. He gets up and gently picks her up, she immediately curls into his chest. Carefully stepping up the stairs, he makes his way into his bedroom and lays her down on his bed. Luckily, he hadn't made his bed this morning, so after slipping her shoes off, he tucks her in. He then proceeds to change into sweats and a t shirt and climbs in beside her, pulling her close to him. Smiling to himself, he realizes how much he loves having her in his arms. Soon, he too is overcome by sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im baaaaacckkk! haha if you get what movie im referring to, I'll give you a cookie! Anyhoo, thank you all who reviewed, i appreciate them very much! And to prove that to you i am granting dreamgoddess'92 request for more Jack!! and if you guys want to see something in the next chapter, let me know and i'll see what i can do!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Emily awakes to the force of a small finger poking her arm. She opens her eyes and finds the source of the poking. Jack, noticing that she's awake, stops poking her immediately.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" she asks, her voice laced with sleep.

"I'm hungwey and daddy wont wake up" he replies, she sees tears welling up in his eyes

"Well why don't we let daddy sleep and I'll make you some breakfast" she says as she gets out of bed. Jack instantly raises his arms up, wanting to be picked up, Emily happily obliges. As soon as he's in her arms, his head rests on her shoulder and his thumb goes into his mouth. They go into the kitchen and she looks through Hotch's refrigerator and cabinets for something that could be used for breakfast. She pulled out a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, and strawberries.

"How does french toast sound Jack?" she asks, looking down at the small boy resting on her hip. His eyes light up as soon as she says french toast and he nods his head enthusiastically.

"Alright, why don't I put on a show for you then let you know when breakfast is ready?" she suggests,walking into the living room. She places him gently on the couch and wraps him in a blnket before grabbing the remote and turning on spongebob. Right as she turns to go back into the kitchen, she hears Jack say her name.

"Em'ly, are you gonna fix my daddy?" Emily freezes and she looks at the boy in front of her. She racks her brain trying to contemplate an answer that he will understand.

"I'm going to try sweetie. He's been through a lot recently and he just needs time and our support." she says as she sits next to Jack.

"He's not vewy happy anymore. I heaw him cwying sometimes when I'm supposed to be asleeping." he says quietly. "He doesn't like it when I see his scawrs. It makes him angwy." he furrows his brow.

Emily feels a pang go through her heart. "He just wants to be strong for you, sweetie. His scars remind him of when he got hurt and he doesn't want us to think he's weak. He just needs to be reminded that everyone has scars." she tells the young boy, innocence shimmering in his eyes.

"Do you have scars?" he asks her. She pauses, thinking about it for a moment. Then her face lights up and she rolls her sleeve up to her elbow, where there is a scar from the end of her elbow to about the middle of her forearm. Jack's eyes widen when he sees it.

"What happen Miss Em'ly?" he takes her arm and runs his finger along the skin of the scar, she flinches slightly at the touch. Even though the accident happened months ago, the scar is still tender.

"I was taking a bad guy to jail when my car was hit by a big truck." she tells him, remembering the accident like it happened yesterday.

"Did the bad guy get away?" Jack asks, suddenly intrigued by the agent's story.

She nods her head "Yes, but only for a little bit. We caught him and saved a man's family." she smiles him as he looks at her scar.

"This scar reminds me not to give up on what I do. To keep trying to catch the bad guys, even if it gets really hard. I have a lot of scars, and I'm proud of every single one. My scars tell me that I made it through something difficult. They make me who I am, and someday, I hope your daddy realizes that his scars make him who he is, and that we wouldn't have him any other way." she finishes, not realizing that Hotch had woken up just in time to hear her little speech. He stays hidden around the corner and waits for them to finish talking. He watches as Jack furrows his brow, letting Emily's words sink in. The little boy nods his head and looks at Emily.

"You're wight Miss Em'ly, I wuv daddy just how he is!" he exclaims happily. Emily smiles and laughs at his brightness.

"Alright Mr. Jack, you keep an eye on spongebob and I'll make us french toast" the little boy is already lost in the fictional world of his television show. She chuckles lightly to herself and goes into the kitchen. She doesn't hear Hotch come in behind her. Suddenly his strong arms are wrapped around her torso, she jumps slightly at the sudden contact.

"Hey, I didn't hear you get up" she says softly "I was going to surprise you with breakfast." she turns around in his arms to face him and stops when she sees the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asks nervously. He doesn't say anything, just pulls her into a tight embrace and holds her there. Soon, she feels a wetness on her shoulder. She pulls back a little and lifts his head with her hand.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" she asks, shocked and saddened by the tears that are now freely flowing down his face. He shakes his head at her quickly.

"Thank you" his voice is barely above a whisper.

She furrows her brow "for what?"

"For just, being you. For being there for me and for Jack. You have no idea how much it means to me." his fingers begin to play with strands of her hair. "I can't imagine my life without you in it" he says quietly. Emily's eyes begin to water and she clears her throat quickly.

"Well, luckily you don't have to" she tells him as she cups his face between her hands and places a kiss on his lips.

"Someday I hope I can be at peace with my scars, maybe even proud of them." Emily's face is full of shock as she realizes he heard what she told Jack. He smiles at her and kisses her softly.

"Now, what did I hear about french toast?" he asks, a grin spreading across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the 8th chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, i had a hard time writing this one. Dont know why! ok, well i dont know if im gonna keep going or stop here, so let me know, k? My apologies for the shortness of it as well.**

**Enjot and review please!**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent cleaning and preparing for tonight. The team, plus Will, Henry and Kevin, are coming over for dinner. Jack talked all day about how excited he was for Henry to come over, and sure enough when he arrived, Jack immediately went and played with him. Now everyone is in the living room chatting with one another.

Hotch is standing sort of away from the group, just watching everyone. Morgan and Reid are bickering playfully about some Star Wars thing, Kevin and Garcia are sitting on one end of the couch watching and laughing at the guys. Will and JJ are keeping an eye on Henry as he plays with Jack, who is sitting in Emily's lap. Emily has the biggest smile on her face and Hotch can't help but stare. He doesn't notice JJ come over and stand next to him. She leans over to him.

"Nice job" she says quietly "I'm glad you fixed it. I wouldn't have wanted to make your life hell."

Hotch raises an eyebrow at her. "And what could you possibly do?" he asks jokingly

"You forget Agent Hotchner, I am the media liaison for the FBI, therefore I have friends in high places. My best friend also happens to be the goddess of all things technological and pretty much master of the universe. So, the question you should be asking is what _couldn't _I do?" and with that, she walks back to Will.

Hotch just smiles and watches her go. He would never admit this, but he is actually very scared at what the blonde duo could do to him, or to anyone else who pissed them off. He goes over and sits on the couch between JJ and Kevin, soon, Emily is plopping herself down next to him.

"Hey" he says with a smile

"Hey yourself" she says back, returning the smile. "Jack is so good with Henry" she says softly, looking over at the boys.

"Yeah, he is." Hotch watches the boys play until Henry lets out a yawn. JJ goes over and picks him up.

"Well, I guess we better get Mr. sleepy home and in his bed" she says as she begins to gather their things. Will stands up and helps.

"Yeah I think we'd better go too" Garcia says, patting Kevin's knee. He agrees and gets up with her.

Before too long, everyone has cleared out, leaving Emily, Hotch and Jack. Emily can see Jack's eyelids begin to droop. She leans over to Hotch "I think somebody is ready for bedtime" she whispers. Hotch nods in agreement. He goes over and picks Jack up, then takes him up to his room after saying goodnight to Emily.

While Hotch is putting Jack to bed, Emily goes into Hotch's bedroom and puts on her Pjs. He soon enters the room and does the same.

"Well I'm beat" she sighs tiredly, curling up against his side in the comfort of their bed. He puts a protective arm around her and runs his other hand up and down her arm soothingly. Her skin is soft beneath his calloused fingers, she curls into him more, tangling their legs together in the process. He chuckles at her attempts to stay warm. This woman is always cold!

Emily notices him smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"How cute you are" he answers honestly. She blushes at his words and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he captures her lips in a breath taking kiss that leaves her dizzy.

"Okay, how do you do that?" she asks breathlessly.

He looks at her and furrows his brow "Do what?"

"Leave me breathless every time you kiss me" he smiles at her and shakes his head.

"I can't tell you the secret. You'll just have to keep kissing me until you figure it out" he replies, leaning down for another kiss.

"I think I can handle that" she says, smiling into his lips as they kiss again.


	9. Author's Note

**Okay people listen up!! I'm having troubling coming up with something for the next couple of chapters, so, I've decided to ask you guys! Let me know what you would like to see and I'll work with what you guys come up with. I can't promise that I'll get everyone's wants in there, but I'll do my best!**

**So just let me know in a review or you can message me!**

**P.S**

**Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing!**

**P.S.S**

**uuuuhhhh......i forgot......**

**P.S.S.S**

**Oh yeah!! Don't be afraid to throw some crazy ideas at me, I'm up for pretty much anything!**

** Thanks! **

** Britt :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**FINALLY!!!!! Omg you guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. For some reason, my muse decided to leave, come back, then take a quick flight to cabo and stay there for a few weeks!!!!! Anyway, I hope this meets ya'll's (wow, that there's my suthern accent slippen out and makin a break fur it) standards. Please please please let me know! Reviews make my day, i kid you not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you remember John Cooley, right?" Emily asks subtly as she and Hotch clean the dishes from breakfast. Hotch looks up from his dish.

"Yeah, I remember him. What about him?" He remembers the way Cooley looked at Emily. He especially remembers the kiss he gave her right before he went to the hospital. Hotch doesn't care if it was just a "friendly kiss on the cheek," Cooley's lips made contact with her skin, and Hotch didn't, and still doesn't, like it one bit.

Emily bites her lip before answering. "Well, he called me yesterday and wanted to know if I could have lunch today with him" Hotch raises an eyebrow slightly, "And what did you tell him?"

"I said yes. So we're meeting today at 1:00" Emily turns and faces him, watching for a response. Hotch feels something swell up inside of his chest, he can't really peg what emotion until he sees Emily's nervous stance.

Jealousy.

Hotch sighs and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay Em, I know he's a friend, you don't need to be nervous about telling me." He hears her release a breath he hadn't realized she'd been holding. He hugs her tighter, because despite what he just told her, that feeling in his chest is still there.

* * *

Hotch paces around the living room again, glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time.

2:00

Emily has only been gone an hour. Hotch sighs in frustration. He's been pacing since she walked out the door. He does not like the thought of Emily having lunch with Cooley. There's something between them, something that happened, but he can't figure out what.

He remembers that night, right before Cooley kissed her cheek, he said something to her, and the look on her face was of understanding, but he saw pain there too. Hotch shakes his head and looks down at his watch again. 2:30. Just as he's about to pick up the phone to call her, he hears a key being inserted into the lock. Quickly he makes it look like he hasn't been pacing a line into his carpet.

As soon as she walks in he can see that she has been crying. Emily Prentiss doesn't cry, he 's only seen her cry once. He immediately goes to her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asks, worry clear in his voice. She shakes her head and sniffles quietly.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go and take a shower okay?" she answers, kissing him softly on the cheek.

He stares at her for a second, deciding whether or not to argue. The look of exhaustion in her eyes silences him. He simply nods and steps to the side, allowing her to move towards the stairs.

A few minutes after he hears the shower start, Hotch goes into his bedroom to try and take a nap. He knows that he probably wont come anywhere close to sleeping, but he figures trying never hurt anyone. He closes his eyes and lays there for a while. Soon, he hears the water turn off, and Emily emerges from the bathroom in a towel. Her hair is damp and curly, and her eyes are red and puffy. Hotch sits up, seriously not liking the fact that something is clearly bothering her, but she wont tell him.

"Sweetie, come here." he says as he pats the spot next to him. She looks at him for a second.

"Let me get dressed first."she replies as she goes over to her go bag that's next to his dresser and put on underwear, sweats and a faded Yale t shirt. She climbs on top of the bed and sits close to him, draping her legs over his and takes one of his hands in his.

"Em, what happened? I don't want to pressure you into telling me, but I hate seeing you like this and not being able to help. I hate seeing you so sad." he says quietly. The pain in his voice makes her look up at him. They stare at each other for a moment, before she looks away. When she looks back, he sees fear and sadness.

"I want to tell you, but I don't what you'll think of me after. I'm scared of that." she whispers. He pulls her to him and holds her tightly.

"You can tell me anything. What I think of you will never change, got it? I love you, Emily Prentiss, and that will never ever change." He tells her firmly. Her eyes fill up with tears and one escapes as she leans in for a kiss.

"Okay" she breathes, when she pulls back. "I'll tell you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello to all! So sorry for the long wait, i actually had this ready to post yesterday but there was a problem with the uploading process. This chapter is really short, but i think it is important that i stopped there. Also, any other things you would like to see in the next chapter, let me know in your reviews or something!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"When I was fifteen, my mom was posted in Italy. I didn't have any friends and I was..." she pauses, searching for the apropriate word "misguided. I did a lot of bad things, things I'm not proud of." she glances up at Hotch, he nods his head, signaling for her to continue. "When I met Mathew and John, I was pretty messed up. They helped pull me out of the darkness, for a while, at least." Emily takes a deep breath and Hotch squeezes her hand. "A few months after I met them, I got pregnant. John was the father." Hotch closes his eyes, when he opens them, she's staring at their hands. "John wasn't ready to raise a baby, and I sure as hell wasn't. So, when Mathew found out, he took me to Rome to see a doctor. To get an abortion." she adds quietly, shame leaking into her voice. "When we got back, everything went downhill. John didn't want anything to do with me and Mathew started doing drugs. Today at lunch, John apologized for, well, abandoning me. He said that he wants to try and make it up to me, by being there for me now." She meets Hotch's gaze.

"What did you tell him?" Hotch asks in a neutral tone, bracing for her answer. She brings her other hand up and gently cups his cheek. "I told him that I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now. I already have someone in my life that's there for me, and that I love that person very much."

Hotch releases a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and pulls her closer to him. "I love you to Emily, with all of my heart." He brings her hands to his face and kisses them softly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, in Italy." He sees shame pass through her eyes once more. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be ashamed about what you did. You were just a kid, you weren't expected to raise a child on your own."

"I know, but for some reason, I still feel guilty. I feel filthy and disgusting." she whispers. Hotch feels his heart break for her.

"Emily, look at me" she slowly raises her eyes to where they're staring into his. "You are neither filthy, nor disgusting. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You amaze me with your compassion and kindness towards others. You are one of the strongest people I have met, and I know that guilt is a powerful thing, but you are stronger. You can get through it, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

The many emotions begin a melancholy slow dance in her eyes as she stares at him, and as the moonlight kisses her dark hair, she cries silently into his chest as he holds her tight

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the length, or lack of it. But please tell me what you think? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Howdy folks! Sorry its taken me so long to update, life's been getting in the way :P Hopefully this chapter makes up for my lack of consistent updates!**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M. So if you're underage or offended by this kind of stuff, do not read! Seriously, i was blushing the entire time i was writing it. So, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. And do not say i didnt warn you if you do decide to pass go! If you don't read it, I'll recap this chapter in the next one.**

**i still dont own them...**

* * *

Emily awoke the next morning to a thin ray of light shining across her face. Inhaling deeply she smells the faded scent of Hotch's aftershave. Last night's confessions invade her memory and she's surprised to find that she's not ashamed anymore. It feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in thirty years, she feels she can put her past where it belongs, in the past. Opening her eyes slowly she's greeted by a pair of deep hazel eyes.

"Morning" Hotch says quietly, bringing his finger up to gently stroke her cheek

"Morning" she says, her voice husky with sleep. "How long have you been awake?" she asks

"About twenty minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." he tells her. She smiles and takes his hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Truthfully, that's the best I've slept in a while." she confesses. "And about last night, I just want to say thank you. I-" Hotch cuts her off. "Em, you don't ha-" Emily silences him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish." she says firmly. He nods and she drops her hand. "I've been carrying that secret around on my shoulders for the last thirty years, and it took its toll on me. Talking to you about it lifted that burden off of my shoulders. Yeah, I'll still feel sad when I think about it, but for the first time in a long time, I feel like I don't need to runaway from it anymore. I feel like I can breathe a little easier. So, thank you, for listening." she gives him a quick kiss and runs into the bathroom before he can respond.

Twenty minutes later Emily still hasn't emerged from the bathroom, and Hotch really needs to pee. Finally unable to wait any longer, he opens the door to the bathroom and enters quietly. He can barely see due to all the steam and when he nears the toilet, he can hear Emily humming to herself. He smiles and approaches the shower.

"You ha-" he begins, but is quickly cut off by Emily's scream

"AH!"

Hotch hears a wet thud followed by an "OW!" He yanks open the shower curtain and finds Emily sitting in the tub with one hand on the edge of the tub and the other rubbing her butt.

"Aaron Hotchner! What on earth gave you the impression that scaring me while I'm in the shower could possibly be a good idea?! You know how clumsy I am!" she shouts at him over the noise of the water. He turns it off quickly and turns back to her.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" he spurts out. She gives him a fierce glare. "Yeah, well, you did! And I fell on my ASS because of it!" He chuckles when she glares at him again. "You wanna tell me what's so funny, because I fail to see the humor in this situation!" she says grumpily. He laughs lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look adorable when you're mad." she gives him a huff and he immediately sobers. "Really though, are you okay?" seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she gives him a small smile.

"Yeah it just hurts a little. I'm definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow." she laughs. He reaches down and wraps one arm around her back and the other under her legs. Slowly he stands up and takes her over to the bed. After setting her down he rolls her over and examines the area of impact. He sees bruising is already beginning to form. Suddenly the reality of what could have happened hits him like a sack of bricks.

"I'm so sorry Em." he says quietly as he runs his fingers softly across the bruising skin. Hearing the anguish in his voice, she turns over and sits up, wincing slightly. He notices the wince and drops his head to his chest. "I'm so sorry" he repeats.

"Aaron, it was an accident. You didn't mean to scare me, and I'm okay." she says gently.

"But it could have been worse. You could have hit your head." he whispers. She takes his chin and raises his head. "But I didn't. I'm okay." She takes his hand and places it over her heart. "See, I'm still here." He nods his head and sighs. He looks into her eyes and sees no anger or blame, only love. He smiles and kisses her deeply. Suddenly they remember Emily's current state of dress, and a deep shade of scarlet spreads across her face and neck. Hotch leans in a kisses her again, this one is sweet and soft. He revels in the softness of her lips, loving the taste of her strawberry chapstick. His tongue glides over her bottom lip, and she grants him access. Soon their tongues are battling for dominance, he lays her down on the bed and deepens the kiss. She moans into his mouth, making him stir down south of the waistline.

Before he continues, he breaks the kiss and shuts the door to his bedroom, locking it before returning to the bed. The second he's on the bed, Emily pulls him down on top of her and is kissing him again. Her hands reach for his shirt and she pulls it off him quickly, then proceeds to explore his chest and torso. Her fingers glide over every muscle, making him shiver in response. He cups her perfectly sized breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. She moans into his mouth as his thumbs graze her hard nipples. He pinches them and smiles when she raises her chest into his hands. She grabs his pants and yanks them down, boxers as well and stares in awe at his erect cock. Slowly, she brings her hand up and strokes it gently. He bucks into her hand and moans softly at her touch. He brings his thigh in between her legs and presses into her core, he shudders when he feels how wet she is. She digs her nails into his back.

"Aaron, I need you inside of me" she gasps. He nods and reaches into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom. He slips it on quickly and aligns himself. Looking at her for permission, she nods and he enters her slowly. She lets out a moan and spreads her legs wider. His thrusts are slow at first, in attempt to take his time, but soon his need for her wins and he speeds up. Her nails dig harder into his back as she wraps her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper inside of her.

"Oh god, Aaron, I'm almost there" she gasps. He can feel himself nearing the edge too. He increases his speed again and soon, she's soaring over the edge of oblivion. She screams into his shoulder as he thrusts into her harder, letting her ride out her orgasm. Not wanting to cum alone, he brings his mouth down to one of her breast and takes in a nipple. He sucks hard on it and draws circles around it with is tongue. Soon, she feels another big orgasm coming, she pulls his head up and brings his mouth to hers. He can feel her walls clench around his shaft and when he feels her cum, he lets go, emptying himself into her. He collapses on top of her and she runs a finger up and down his back as they catch their breath.

"Wow" Emily says breathlessly

"Yeah, wow" he agrees.

"You need to scare me more often" she says. He just chuckles and looks up at her. Her hair is messed up, her lips are swollen and her face, neck and chest are flushed. He rolls off of her and brings her into his arms. They lay there for a few minutes before she gets up and begins to put on her clothes.

"We should probably get dressed, Jack should be getting up soon." she says, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, we do. How about I make some breakfast?" he asks as he sits up. She walks over to him and kisses him softly.

"Breakfast sounds fantastic" she answers, then she walks out into the living room, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, so review please! Reviews help me update faster, seriously! Now push that button!!**


End file.
